


Uh, Sango?

by goshinote



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshinote/pseuds/goshinote
Summary: Set after Episode 135. Sango wakes up with a headache and overall uneasy feeling, which is only furthered by her friends' reactions and little flashbacks. What exactly happened last night? Nominated for Feudal Connection 4th Quarterly Fandom Awards in the category Best Humor/Parody!Originally posted on FFN on 9/7/2019
Kudos: 14





	Uh, Sango?

Alright, so we all remember that one time when Sango and Kagome got intoxicated while trying to get that special sake in episode 135 (Last Banquet of Miroku's Master). I always wondered why none of the inu-gang had any morning-after reactions to Sango basically almost jumping Inuyasha's bones. I'm sure we all remember Sango seriously going after him to leave the others and finish the quest together…romantically. Whoa.

So here's my take on how the others would have reacted. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Uh, Sango?

Sango woke up with a raging headache. Groaning as she slowly sat up, she tried to recall why she felt so terrible.

Rubbing a hand over face, she remembered being drugged by those pesky sage things from whom she and her friends had been trying to get the special sake for Mushin.

Everything was fuzzy; she couldn't remember what had happened in that fog, but she had a very bad feeling about it.

Rising off of her sleeping pallet in the room she'd shared with Kagome in Mushin's temple, she hoped that no one else remembered what had happened either. Looking around, she saw that Kagome wasn't in the room. The thing she slept in…what was it was called? It was too early to care about the actual name.

Whatever it was, it was empty. Deciding to go find the others, Sango stretched and walked out of the room. She looked up at the sun and saw that it was late morning. Her eyes widened.

'I slept that late?' she thought to herself. 'Usually I'm the first one up after Inuyasha.'

Oh, yes. She definitely had a bad feeling about last night. She pushed that worried thought away as she looked for her friends.

It didn't take long to find the others; they were all sitting with Mushin.

"Good morning, everyone," Sango greeted quietly.

Sango knew it wasn't her imagination: Inuyasha refused to meet her gaze, even more intensely than his usual anti-social nature called for, Kagome faked a smile that looked more like a grimace, and Miroku looked at her in concern.

"Good morning!" Mushin greeted her, completely unaware of the odd atmosphere in the room.

As if Mushin's voice had broken the stupor of the others, they all murmured their own quiet morning greetings.

Sango, still feeling uneasy, came and sat down between Miroku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, very rarely the subtle one, visibly slid closer to Kagome on his other side when Sango made her perch next to him.

She saw Kagome gently pat his hand as if in a comforting gesture.

'What is going on?' Sango screamed internally.

Before she could say anything, Mushin began talking about why he thought he would have perished, and the annoyance of his feigned belief of his upcoming death irritated herself and the others to no end.

It wasn't until later that evening, several hours after they'd left Mushin's temple and decided that they would have a quick meal, that Sango got an inkling of remembrance about what had happened.

It was when she and Inuyasha accidentally made eye contact that she got a flash from the previous night.

She couldn't remember what she'd said, but she got a flash of being rather…close to Inuyasha and saying something to him. Despite not being able to remember her words, she remembered the tone in her voice. It had sounded…sultry.

Sango's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha quickly rip his gaze away from her.

'Oh, no…did I…did I flirt with Inuyasha?'

Now that she thought about it, Kagome hadn't spoken to her all day aside from when absolutely necessary. Kagome, her best friend, the sister she'd never had, was ignoring her.

Sango could feel that it wasn't malicious. It was as if Kagome's feelings were hurt about something.

'What happened?!'

She looked at Miroku and saw him give her a small smile. It didn't seem like he was upset with her, but at this point, she wasn't sure about anything.

Sango saw Kagome and Inuyasha quietly talking from the other side of the fire they'd built to grill the fish Inuyasha had caught.

Kagome nodded at Inuyasha and gently put a hand on his shoulder before standing up.

The younger girl turned her attention to Sango.

"Sango," she began, "I think I'm going to take a bath in the river. Do you want to join me?" Surprised, Sango nodded and rose to join her.

After Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies, they silently made their way to the small body of water.

It wasn't until ten minutes into the bath, when Kagome passed the shampoo to Sango without a word, that Sango broke the silence.

"Okay," Sango said, annoyed. "What's going on? You all have been tiptoeing around me all day and it's driving me crazy."

Kagome looked up at her in surprise.

"Oh…" she began, surprised. "Um…well, I guess it's just been a little awkward…but I want you to know that I'm not mad at you." Kagome chuckled, the slight laugh lacking humor. "In fact, I think I'm the only person that actually understands how you feel." Sango was completely caught off-guard.

"How I feel?" she repeated. Kagome looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah, you're in love with Inuyasha."

Sango felt something in her brain snap.

What?

What?

WHAT?!

"I'm not-I don't-what are you talking about?" Sango sputtered. "What on earth makes you think that?"

Kagome shrugged. "After what happened, it was kind of obvious," she explained.

Sango felt dread build up inside her. "After what happened?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You don't remember?" she asked.

Sango clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. Do I even want to know at this point?

"No," she replied coolly. "Care to enlighten me?" Kagome looked uncomfortable.

"Well, after everyone got intoxicated…you kind of…suggested that you wanted to leave with Inuyasha and finish the quest without the rest of us."

Sango nearly choked as the memory came flooding back to her.

Come on, Inuyasha. Let's get out of here and find Naraku together, okay?

She remembered wrapping her arms around him…looking deeply into his eyes…and leaning up to kiss him…

No way…

"But, really, it's okay," Kagome continued. "Miroku seemed troubled about it, but I mean, sometimes we just can't control our feelings."

Sango felt a half-groan, half-scream come out of her mouth as she resisted the urge to pull her hair out. It took her a moment to assemble a coherent thought.

"Kagome," she began calmly, "I am not in love with Inuyasha. It's Inuyasha. No offense, but you are seriously the only woman that could ever put up with him." Kagome looked surprised.

"But last night-"

Sango cut her off.

"I don't know why that happened last night. You know I don't love Inuyasha. It is physically impossible for me to love him." Sango paused, wondering if she should admit this… "I'm in love with Miroku. That idiotic, perverted monk is the only one for me. So just…please forget about last night. I don't know why that happened."

Kagome looked at her for a moment before finally smiling. "Okay, Sango. I believe you. I'm sorry I got upset about it." Sango shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm the one that should apologize. I am so sorry, Kagome." Kagome giggled. "It's okay. But I'm not sure about Inuyasha. He's pretty…disturbed about it." Sango groaned.

"I'll talk to him when we're done." With that, the two young women finished their bath and got dressed.

Kagome immediately went over to sit next to Inuyasha before smiling at him. Inuyasha glanced at Sango before turning away again. Miroku looked at Sango with an unfathomable look in his eye, and that's when Sango broke.

"Okay, people," Sango began boldly. "I remembered what happened last night." She looked at Inuyasha, who had finally looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Inuyasha," she continued. "I was intoxicated with whatever that mist was, and I didn't know what I was doing. That's no excuse, but…I'm sorry."

Inuyasha blushed, obviously still uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Keh," he scoffed. "As if something stupid like that could bother me." Kagome nudged him so he could see the frown that had come onto her face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"It's fine," he finally muttered. "So let's just forget about it." Sango nodded.

She then turned to Miroku, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Miroku, will you come with me?" she asked. Miroku nodded and followed her silently.

When they were a good enough distance away, Sango took a deep breath and looked up at the monk.

"I'm sorry, Miroku," she said sincerely. "I always yell at you and slap you for flirting with other women and there I was doing exactly that to Inuyasha." She shook her head. "I can't even begin to describe how embarrassed I am. I'm sorry."

Miroku looked at her for a moment before laughing. Rage immediately began to course through Sango's blood.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked through clenched teeth. Miroku stopped laughing, but a grin remained on his face.

"I'll admit that I did think you were in love with Inuyasha for a moment because of how…physical you got with him," he admitted, "but then I realized how stupid that notion was. Kagome is a rare and very understanding soul for being so dedicated to him. You, my dear Sango, would sooner murder Inuyasha than fall in love with him." Sango blushed.

"I wouldn't murder him," she muttered. "But I would certainly wring his neck a little." Miroku laughed again and set his hands on her shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize to me," he continued. "I should be apologizing to you." Sango's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Miroku brought one of his hands up to cup her cheek. "I finally understood how you feel whenever I flirt with other women. I admit, the idea of you being in love with Inuyasha is pretty comical, but I got a glimpse of how you feel from the other side of the situation, and I'm sorry for that." His thumb gently caressed her cheek.

"You, Sango, are the only one for me."

Sango smiled up at him.

"And you're the only one for me."

Miroku smiled back at her and bent down to touch his forehead to hers. "I know we said that we would wait to truly be together until after Naraku was defeated, but do you think maybe…one little kiss would be okay?"

Sango blushed furiously before pulling back to look up into his eyes. "I think that would be okay." Miroku smiled at her one more time before leaning down to kiss her.

Sango, unsurprised at his boldness, reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his around her waist.

This is definitely more than a little kiss, Sango thought to herself. But I just don't care.

As she and Miroku kissed, they didn't notice the three pairs of eyes on them.

Once things started getting passionate, Kagome shooed Inuyasha and Shippo away, citing the couple's privacy as the reason…and maybe a little jealously, but she wouldn't admit that out loud.

Shippo ran up ahead to camp as Kagome and Inuyasha strolled back at a slower pace.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and saw a fierce frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Keh! They act like I'm better for killing or neck-wringing than…anything else." Kagome giggled.

"That's what's upsetting you?" she asked. She took his hand and tugged so he would stop next to her.

His golden eyes met her blue ones with a surprised gleam in them.

"You shouldn't think that way," she comforted. "Believe me when I say that you are definitely better for…something else than killing or neck-wringing." She gently squeezed his hand. "So…don't think about it too much."

Inuyasha blushed, not quite ready to verbally address the friends-but-kinda-more relationship he and Kagome had. He understood what she meant…especially now that he'd heard Miroku pretty much spell it out to Sango. Rare and understanding soul, my butt.

He sighed; he knew it was true. Kagome was rare and understanding in the best of ways.

It was comforting, honestly, and it helped to hear Kagome reiterate that she did care about him. He already knew that, but she, and Miroku inadvertently, had let on to her stronger feelings.

In a very uncharacteristically Inuyasha move, he pulled Kagome into his arms and gave her a somewhat-awkward hug.

The hug was the epitome of Inuyasha, as his strong arms held her gently, but stiffly. One of his hands moved to run through her hair, and she could feel the beat of his heart as her head lay on his chest.

It was over within a few moments, with Inuyasha's hand awkwardly patting her back before he pulled away. It warmed Kagome's heart.

Kagome smiled up at him before linking her arm with his and leaning her head on his shoulder as they made their way back to camp.

It was quite a while later when Miroku and Sango came back, with Sango blushing and Miroku looking rather pleased with himself.  
Kagome looked at them knowingly. "So…did you guys make up?"

Sango blushed and looked everywhere except for her friends. Miroku wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"My dear Sango and I certainly did a little more than make up-"

Smack!

And all was back to normal.

FIN.

Much love. :)


End file.
